


An Emperor's fondness

by roseey



Series: An Emperor's love [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddling, Emperor Kim Mingyu, Emperor's consort Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Mingyu gets perverted thoughts about Wonwoo, Mingyu is so fond of Wonwoo, Mingyu taking take care of wonwoo is my kink., Part of the Emperor in Love series, Sleepy baby wonwoo, Wonwoo is a BABIE, Wonwoo is the cuttest cutie pie in the world, whipped mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: They both are so different and yet, get along just fine- like a puzzle and that digs something from within Mingyu. He kind of wondered if it is some post marriage stupor- craving touch and attention, but he feels like that this state is going to be some what eternal.





	An Emperor's fondness

Patience. 

It is hard to practice. 

Hard to practice, when you are....erm,  _literally_  hard down there. 

It was not his fault, okay! What can he do when the dear husband of his began to flaunt all the goodness he has  _in_ there, so blatantly with no ounce of need for privacy. 

Damn the day he asked Wonwoo to move into his chamber. He should have just bypassed his beautiful consort, straight to the practice field and not getting engaged with an enticing spar with him. He remembers the vivid image of his husband's skin gleaming against the silver of his sword, and he groans internally, slapping down the pen to the wooden desk and see the half hanging words on the parched paper before him. 

Mingyu absolutely doesn't want to jump on Wonwoo, hell no. Not when his beautiful husband had entrusted himself within the safety of  _his_  chamber, sleeping peacefully, not caring if his clothes and night robe may get askew, revealing his pretty skin leaving nothing to imagination-or not aware of how Mingyu finds him on his stomach early in the morning with rear sticking up in air as his tousled hair form a hallow on the silk pillow case and just- _divine._

It absolutely awakens all of the Emperor's instinct to protect his consort. He  _knows_  that Wonwoo is not helpless, to be honest he is capable of taking down men with a whip of his hands and a blade against the skin. 

But Mingyu's mind has other ideas. He wants to see his powerful husband growing helpless, pushed to edge and whimper from every harsh thrust he gives. The Emperor shudders at his own thought and he completely abandons his work for the after noon, decided to stroll around the Royal house in the name of impromptu inspection. 

He calls himself a sick pervert for having these thoughts about the one he vowed to protect for life, but then he is not essentially harming Wonwoo here. He wants to give everything to Wonwoo and take everything from him. Probably Wonwoo is not the type to fall hard and fast like Mingyu did. 

But during the duel he had with Wonwoo on the practice ground the other day, the latter mentioned how his home became the place where he is staying now- with Mingyu. The Emperor smiles at the recollection of that incident and a royal from his court who's trailing behind him out of respect and protocol, notices that. 

Mingyu believed that his outlandish act would go unnoticed, but this is Lee Jihoon we are talking about. 

'His majesty is in bliss, I see.' The scholar remarks. 'And I assume that his highness is the reason.' 

The Emperor grinned, looking away from Jihoon. 'You can have that bliss too.' He said. 'If you say "yes" to the one you call idiot.' 

Jihoon, the uptight scholar and Minister of Royal affairs, blushed deep red and it didn't surprise Mingyu even a bit. Lee Jihoon loves to drag and play around all the while being aware of his surroundings and conscious of his security and to his luck, Soonyoung turned out to be a very patient man. 

Is this what they call, a match made in heaven?

'You should take him out some times, he's been spending way too much of his time in library and practice field. Men are leaving the field at the sight of his. He's a tough fighter, according to them.' 

Mingyu's chest swelled with pride. 

'He's driving me crazy.' 

Jihoon had the nerve to snort at his problem. 'It wouldn't be if you act a little  _bold_  from time to time.You know, he won't dislike you.' 

Mingyu nodded, his lips caught between his teeth. He knows Wonwoo won't make an objection to his advances, but he doesn't want to put pressure on Wonwoo either. The Emperor believes that it should happen naturally, where they talk for a second and the next, them kissing earnestly as though there's no other means to survive. But don't they happen only in romantic tales?

 

 

Mingyu returned back to work after a small talk he had with Jihoon. This time around, he was actually able to concentrate on his work, but his heart jumped with excitement whenever he heard the door to his study room open. He had brought Wonwoo once here and he had liked the place very much, to the point that he stated he wouldn't mind bringing books to this place and actually read lying down, because the natural lighting is so good and the green from the trees around, adds an aesthetic appeal. 

Mingyu smiled at the thought and imagined Wonwoo lying down on the red silk futon at the corner. Maybe Mingyu wouldn't mind joining him on the fluff, seeing what the beautiful husband of his is reading. Maybe he could ask Wonwoo to read it aloud and he would drown in the baritone voice, sinking so deep in the pit of serenity. 

Cuddling comes with it too, throwing a hand over Wonwoo and sometimes a leg, spooning him and leave little kisses to the coloumn of his throat. He'd like to imagine his fingers tracing paths around Wonwoo's abdomen, fondle the little layer of adipose there, which he happened to discover when Wonwoo less bashfully revealed his torso after talking a warm bath. He wanted to turn the other's face by holding his chin, pressing gentle kisses to those pillow like lips, against the beautiful sunlight cast against his porcelain face. 

His thoughts go haywire when he builds up the scenario of bending the other in half, and press his body weight on him as he slowly move inside of him, looking at Wonwoo's face dimmed with lust and the soft signature touch of his that he carries no matter what the circumstances are. 

Mingyu comes back to his senses when the bell from outside the Royal house rings, reminding people of the sunset and the onset of the new moon night. Extra lamps are lit around the premises for the event, to compensate the lack of light from the moon. It adds a bit of aesthetic look to the place and as usual, Mingyu dreams of holding Wonwoo's face close to his, cup his cheeks against the glorious lights of fire lamps and see the fire work smile on his face. 

Alright. Work not done, thanks to one Jeon Wonwoo. 

He figures he should go see Wonwoo and probably end this craze by relieving himself under the cold shower. 

 

 

Listening to Jihoon's advice, Mingyu takes Wonwoo to a place where people rarely go, due to the restriction made by the Government in the noble cause of preserving the rarest variety of flowers. One such place is the field of Dwarf Lavender Pampas. When the seeds sprouted to a lavender feather like brush out of nowhere, people were plenty fascinated by the nature of it and soon Mingyu realized that it should be protected, as it is not coming to life any where else, apart from his land. 

Mingyu saw this is as a blessing. 

And it would be only right if Wonwoo sees this as well. 

When the horse ceased to trot upon arriving the destination, the Emperor couldn't help but feel happy on seeing the setting of fascination on Wonwoo's face, the side profile of his husband against the evening orange sun and the lavender of the pampas made him look like a walking art and he held down the desire to hold his chin and cast a kiss, with every thing in him. 

'You are blessed to have this place, Emperor Kim.' 

Mingyu slips a grin at how matching they both are, with same thoughts and all that. It's hard to ignore the way they have same frequency, from what they wear to how they talk. 

They both are so different and yet, get along just fine- like a puzzle and that digs something from within Mingyu. He kind of wondered if it is some post marriage stupor- craving touch and attention, but he feels like that this state is going to be some what eternal. 

'I feel the same.I thought you should see this, not everyone gets to come here.' 

Wonwoo gave him a meaningful look, pleasant nonetheless. 

'Are you not going to walk in the middle?' 

The other looked genuinely anxious, a nervous smile on his face. 'I'm afraid I'll ruin it. Most of them are to knee's length.'

Mingyu's mind is screaming at him to do something. Probably carry him on his back while allowing Wonwoo to brush his fingers against the soft pampas, and he wouldn't mind few kisses pressed to his cheeks in thanks. 

'Don't worry, you won't ruin it.' Mingyu says, his fingers itching to hold the other's wrist. 

Where did the confidence he had on the wedding day go? That day he literally bent down to kiss Wonwoo on the lips and flirted with him shamelessly. Now, he's unable to look at him without making a fool of himself.

'Mingyu?' 

The Emperor felt a spark set inside of him at the call of his name. Did Wonwoo drop the honorofics?

'Yeah..' 

'Can we go inside?' 

'Uh-huh' 

Really, great. 

Wonwoo chuckled,shaking his head as he carefully walked, reverent touches to the flowers and Mingyu wondered what good those flowers got to do to get touched by his husband. The Emperor is  _that_  whipped. 

Mingyu followed Wonwoo on his path, more entranced by his husband's gleam. There's a mild spring to Wonwoo's steps and he's walking ahead without waiting for Mingyu- and it feels like, all it takes an out door session to have Wonwoo unwind.

Thank God, he listened to Jihoon.

'Mingyu.' 

He's so going to die from the surge of happiness whenever Wonwoo's going to call him like that. 

'You don't have to be some where else?' Wonwoo asks, walking slowly, insinuating that Mingyu walks along with him. Who's the Emperor to defy the non-verbal request. 

'I don't have to be.' He simply answers, eyes set on the ground. 'I know it must be tough adapting to new environment and it's been a little tight in the work...so I thought we should make some time for each other.' 

Wonwoo smiled.

'How thoughtful.' 

Some how that sounded sarcastic to Mingyu, and probably it is. 

'I know..' Mingyu sighed. 'I'm not a best husband and all-but I want to try working this out, you know.' 

Well, if only Wonwoo knew how infatuated Mingyu is and that bordered the feel of obsession and is now treading somewhere else he hadn't embarked before. Because, the more time he spends with Wonwoo, the more clarity he gets on the nature of his feelings. 

'I'm not doubting you Mingyu.' Wonwoo said, standing there beautifully against the sunset as he speaks. 'I still don't know why you married me. People say it's for power, some say you think it is wise to get a power over country by marriage alliance than waging a war against.' 

Wonwoo took a look at the flowers to his side and let the briefest smile.

'I'm confused as to why I'am here. Why should I be your husband? Of course it's no use asking-' 

'I like you, Wonwoo.' 

Mingyu's hands turn cold and clammy as he says those words. For the first time in his life, he's afraid that his proposal might get turned down. 

'I like you and I wanted you so much that I couldn't wait courting you. Even though it was done on a whim and I wasn't in the right mind not to consider your feelings, I swore to myself that you will feel loved and valued here.' Mingyu said, feeling like he's saying a lot at the moment. 

He continues, however. 'I'm not in the state of "ready to die for you" kind of love, but some where around, I think it will progress to that point and I hope you are okay with that.' 

Wonwoo stood there frozen, his mouth slightly parted. 

'I really thought you were not interested in me.' 

Mingyu sighed. At least he got to know one bad thing about Wonwoo: He's so slow when it comes to sensing interest. 

'I flirt and try to be romantic every chance I get. What does that entail?' 

Wonwoo shrugged.

'I thought you were trying to spite me. It got my nerves but some how it turned pleasant as days went by.' 

Mingyu groaned out loudly.

'God, Jeon Wonwoo-you sure are something. You are a real heart breaker without intending to! I kissed you in the wedding, I called you with pet names, and you were flirting back with me when we sparred the other day!' 

'Did I?' 

Frustration blew away his roof of patience as Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by his waist and the latter clutched on to his shoulder immediately. The sun has long set, leaving them very little to no light and despite that, Mingyu could see the surprise painted on Wonwoo's face. His eyes are enlarged a bit and it kind of sets off Mingyu a bit into a frenzy of leaning down and press a kiss. 

And he just did that. 

It was pillow soft, just like he had imagined. He can sense that Wonwoo's stoic under his touch and Mingyu panicks, knowing he should have asked for consent first. 

A litany of apologies are ready on his tongue, but Wonwoo's grip on his shoulder tightens a bit and Wonwoo's responding by moving his lips and that was enough for Mingyu to cup his cheeks and kiss him earnestly. He pays a lot of attention to the lower lip, sucking them gently and he can feel Wonwoo distancing himself unconsciously and Mingyu rectified that by pulling Wonwoo to him impossibly closer and the latter threw his arms around Mingyu's neck, with the leverage of tip of his toes. 

The Emperor wondered if he could swipe the bottom lip with his tongue, but for now, he wants to keep it low key. 

Wonwoo's eyes are still closed when Mingyu withdraws and he lovingly pressed a small kiss to his consort's pointed nose; admiring how a beautiful smile spread on his face at the gesture. 

'You are not assuming it to be platonic, right? Because it is not.'

Mingyu stated, rubbing his thumb on Wonwoo's cheeks. He wanted to press a kiss there too but he doesn't want to push Wonwoo away with his enthusiasm. 

'I don't think so.' 

Wonwoo said, biting his lips, trying to control the grin, obviously. 

'So?' 

'So.' 

Mingyu let out a loud breath. 

'Say something, I said I liked you, I kissed you- say something.' 

'I kissed you back, didn't that count for something?' 

Mingyu shook his head and Wonwoo's nose crinkled at him, which made the former's heart take several leaps out of the rib cage.

'You are too cute for my health, you know that.' Wonwoo openly declared, and Mingyu denied, muttering a "no" under his breath. 

'I thought you are very much uptight from what Soonyoung described you. But you are nothing like that- or am I assuming it wrong?' Wonwoo asked, taking a step back from Mingyu and the Emperor almost let out a whine at that.

'I don't know. I never have evaluated my character. People say I'm good which I take it with thanks. I'm up to observation though, you can watch me closely and tell how I act.' 

Wonwoo smiled. 'I should do that. So?' 

Mingyu smirked. 'So.' 

The question of what's between us and where we stand hangs in the hair and neither of them are willing to pick the bait. 

Wonwoo advanced and held Mingyu's hand. 'Guess we don't have to stand five feet apart, henceforth.'

'I guess.' Mingyu said, dovetailing his fingers with Wonwoo's. 'If that is alright with you.' 

Wonwoo giggled mildly, having Mingyu reel back a little in affection. 'Of course, Mister Courteous. I don't hate you or anything.' 

'I'm glad.' 

 

 

 

The dinner time rolled around and Mingyu usually has it done by his study, simultaneously working out some details with the accounts. Although it's the work of a Finance official, Mingyu takes extra measure to cross check, so that every thing is in order. 

But some how that day when the royal maid brings in the food, Mingyu resists the idea and think about having dinner with Wonwoo. 

'Has the Royal consort taken his food, yet?' 

The maid visibly flusters at the question directed at her. 'His highness is asleep, my lord. We have taken the food to the chamber and is ready to be served at his call for service.' 

Mingyu smiled to himself. That sounds so much like Wonwoo, sleeping with no track of time and eating whenever he wants. It may look little unhealthy and carefree, but that doesn't have Mingyu repelled back because he knows how cute Wonwoo looks when he's asleep and no one in their right mind would want to wake him up.

'Leave my food next to his.' 

The maid bowed down and carried the platter with her, and Mingyu settled the items on his desk, neatly re-arranging the piling works to the corner. He quickly made a move to the full size mirror near the study and observed his reflection. His hair is little greasy and his clothes are little crumpled. He sighed in disappointment and walked to the attached shelf where a line of products are arranged. 

He used those to groom himself and fetched a white hanbok with mild blue prints on them- the one he wears whenever he has to look presentable. People around him might notice how he's giving extra care for himself to look good for a mere dinner with his consort, but in his defense, Wonwoo might be his husband, but they both are relatively new to this romance thing and to make this work they both should put in extra efforts in robbing off each other's heart. 

Not that Wonwoo needs to do it, anyway. Mingyu's heart is not his own, anymore. 

 

 

He wondered if Wonwoo was up, but to see his husband sleeping curled up on the bed with no worries, pulled a pleasant smile on his face. 

When they moved in together in his chamber for the first time after the fencing challenge, Wonwoo had placed a pillow in between the fluffy king sized bed, implying the boundaries set  between them and being the good man he is, Mingyu respected that, although the days that came proved to be a head ache to handle, thanks to one oblivious Jeon Wonwoo who thought the Emperor is absolutely immune to his good looks. 

Mingyu had wanted to toss the pillow away and roll to Wonwoo's side, cuddle him, let his fingers roam around the expanse of revealed skin and some times even, the images of wanting to copulate while spooning Wonwoo had hit him across. 

But the set boundaries must be respected and Mingyu just did that. 

Except today, the Emperor wondered if there could be any amendment in the arrangements and finally have the opportunity to have Wonwoo in his arms. 

The pillow is still intact on its original place, beside Wonwoo. His husband is lying in the fetus position, his palms covering near his mouth as a stray strand of hair naturally settles on the side of his forehead, some what creating an imperfect yet beautiful sight. Mingyu does not know what to think anymore. 

He inches closer, still aware of the pillow between them, and gently shakes Wonwoo's arm. A pinch of frown settles between Wonwoo's eye brows and he inhales deeply, twisting his body. Mingyu watches the transition takes place and slips out a giggle in between, because it is  _that_  entertaining to watch his husband wake up. 

Wonwoo cracks open a lone eye before he takes in the surrounding and one whole Mingyu himself. 

He sits up straight and looks kind of panicked.

'I'm sorry-' Wonwoo's usual  gravel voice takes a step down and Mingyu wonders if this going to be a new thing to thirty other reasons why he finds Wonwoo attractive. 

'Why are you apologizing?' Mingyu gently asks. 

'Ah- _that_ , I sleep in inappropriate times and I should probably be helping you out with the royal duties and all, so-' 

Mingyu chuckled, seeing his husband's flustered self. 'You can absolutely help me, if you want. My study will always be open for you.' 

He re-collects his thoughts on Wonwoo lounging on the silk futon of his study room and gets excited that there is a possibility that it can actually happen. 

'But if you feel like sleeping, that can also be arranged. Just do whatever you want, Wonwoo.' 

Mingyu sees something gentle settles in Wonwoo's eyes, and that flips the former to a whole new level of feelings. It's just that, every moment with Wonwoo is an eye opener: feelings that he never felt for anyone, feelings he never thought he would be capable of feeling.

'I don't plan on exploiting your kindness, Emperor Kim.' 

Mingyu rolls his eyes at that, at which Wonwoo lets out an unrestricted chuckle. 

 

 

 

After dinner, that was shared in awkward silence-

(  " Do you want water?"

  "Yes, please." )

-they both are lying in the bed, staring at the engraved ceiling like it has some entertaining motion pictures going on around. The loud silence keep the both of them in alertness and Mingyu - thank god- was the first one to break the silence. 

'Why do you have this pillow in between us?' 

Mingyu didn't mean to ask. He just wanted to cut down the horrible silence, but his mind just had to be a loose puppet and act uncontrollably. Everything goes out of control for Mingyu, if he's before Wonwoo. It's not fair. 

From the time it took Wonwoo to answer, Mingyu genuinely thought that his husband was actually sleeping. But when Mingyu's eyes met Wonwoo's, the latter stared at him for good thirty seconds before answering. 

'You should not laugh if I tell you this..' 

Mingyu perked up, supporting his head on his elbow. His eyes naturally descended down to the lush lips parted ever slightly and it took everything within him to not lean over and taste it himself. At least that will put his imagination to rest. 

'Okay.' 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. 'I can't sleep without my legs over something, and-I want to snuggle while sleeping.' 

This is not funny at all. It's too cute, to be honest. Just his arms encompassing a bundle of fluff to put him in a comfortable position, nuzzling against the silk while he embraces sleep is something too adorable. 

Wonwoo's gauging his reactions, seeing if Mingyu's representing anything alike amusement. In reality, the Emperor is just growing fond. 

'You know I don't mind having your legs around me.' 

Wonwoo stilled. 'What?' 

What? Well-wait! That came out wrong. Okay, Mingyu might like it in both the senses. Imagining Wonwoo's legs around him, feet locked behind his back and every little thrust and every little friction, the slanted almond eyes looking at him in a hooded manner-

'I mean, you can cuddle with me.' Mingyu said in a high pitch squeaky voice. 

Wonwoo breathed loudly before chuckling away the awkward silence. Mingyu's eyes are trained on him, waiting for his words. 

'Is that okay with you? I'm a messy sleeper.' 

_I know_

Mingyu's mind supplies, and cringes at how creepy it sounds, even to himself. Wonwoo's going to elope if Mingyu ever to show desire, affection and fondness for his husband that is inching towards borderline obsession. 

'I don't think this pillow should be given the privilege to come between us.' Mingyu smooth talks. 'I mean I will be immobile for the whole night so that you can cuddle me comfortably?' 

Wonwoo bites his lips, replacing himself with the pillow. He inches closer to Mingyu and casually slung his arm over the latter's torso. 

'Like this?' He asked in a whisper. 

Mingyu took several seconds to react.

'.....Yeah, like this.' 

 

 

The morning found them entangled in each other's arms. The sun has already risen and is painting the royal house with orange hue, and Wonwoo most importantly is relishing in the beauty of it without being known. Actually, Mingyu makes a note to himself that he's never allowing anyone to see his husband in this state because he's simply breath taking. 

His mouth is parted and he'd taken refugee, unabashedly, in his arms, burrowing into him like it is his safest haven. The Emperor couldn't help but swoon over even in his sleepy state, mind a fog of thoughts-about the morning duties around the Royal house, court room, evenings and Jeon Wonwoo. 

'Wonu.' 

Mingyu's arms have fallen asleep and he thinks it is undeniably worth the sight of his husband lying close to him, like his arms are the safest haven. 

The other's not even budging and Mingyu slumps back into the bed with a huff, grin unable to be controlled. 

If every morning is going to be like this, then Mingyu has no qualms of being arrested to his bed by the softest hold, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my source of inspiration. The encourage me to write, so please drop in something and if you give constructive criticism, I'll be more than happy.


End file.
